New Kid on the Block
by JustCallMeLo
Summary: What happens when Peyton finds out she has a sister named Cali and Cali falls for Nathan? Jeyton Brucas CaliNathan! End pairings will NOT be announced. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**New Kid on the Block**

**Don't own One Tree Hill or anyone in this story except Cali. **

"Dad, what is this about?" Peyton asked as she sat on the couch in the living room. Her dad had come home to tell her something important. He never comes home in the middle of a business trip for anything so she knew it must have been important.

"Peyton, you need to understand, I was in a rough spot. Your mother was on a business trip and I was upset about your grandfather dying and it was the wrong thing to do." Her dad started explaining.

"Dad, just tell me what you did." She said getting upset.

"I slept with a woman from California and I found out she got pregnant." He said.

"Oh. Wow. Um...what...what does this have to do with me? Besides the fact that you have another kid walking around." She asked surprised.

"Well, apparently she hasn't been getting along with her mother very well and I asked if she would mind living with us and she said no." he said.

"What! You asked some girl you don't even know if she would like to live in a house you're hardly ever at?" Peyton asked getting more upset by the second.

"Well, Peyton, when I said I found out the lady had a kid, I meant I found out a while ago." her father explained carefully.

"Oh my God!" Peyton said standing up, "You've met her! You've known this girl for over..."

"Thirteen years." Her dad finished her sentence.

"Thirteen years!" Peyton repeated as she sat down on the couch, suddenly feeling light-headed.

"She's 15. She'll be a junior." Larry said feeling embarrassed.

"She'll be going to Tree Hill High?" Peyton said more as a question than statement.

"Yes. She'll be going to your school." he explained.

"Oh my God. I can't believe this!"

_Knock Knock_

"No!" Peyton said staring at her father in disbelief. She got up to answer the door.

"Peyton, be nice!" her dad warned her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi!" Peyton said as she opened the door.

"Hello." said a young girl with wavy brown hair.

"I'm Peyton. You must be my sister I just found out about 5 minutes ago." Peyton replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, Cali. Cheesy, right? Cali, California." she said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I guess." Peyton stated, unsure what to do next.

"Hi, Cali." Larry said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, "Come in, Come on in!"

"Oh, thank you." she said stepping into the house.

"Cali, I can show you around later if you want." Peyton said starting to feel bad about how she had acted earlier.

"Oh, thanks! I'd appreciate that."

"Your rooms up the stairs, first door to the left." Larry explained, "Peyton?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Aren't you going to take Cali's bags upstairs?"

"Oh, yeah. Here let me get thos- God!" she exclaimed just noticing the 5 huge suitcases Cali had brought along, which probably weighed more than the cheerleading team.

"Yeah, I have a lot of clothes."

"No! No, uh, it's okay. I'll just take this one up first. And then come down for the others." she said picking up the biggest one.

"Fine, Peyton. I'll take them up! You just show Cali around Tree Hill." Larry said taking the suitcase from Peyton.

"Okay. Bye, Dad." she said grabbing her keys and running out the door.

"Thanks again Mr. Saw-. Da-. Thanks." Cali said before following Peyton out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know it's been a really long time since I updated. I've been so crazed. Anyway I thought I'd fix a few things. Peyton is with Jake. Brooke is with Lucas. Nathan and Haley are officially divorced and she is touring Europe with Chris, her new husband.**

"Okay, basically everyone in Tree Hill has a complicated past. We're going to Brooke's house. She's my best friend. Don't worry. She's not as peppy as she seems. She's dating Lucas. There's a bunch of history there and I'll explain it later. I'm with Jake. He has a daughter Jenny. Jenny's mom is kinda out of the picture. She's in jail and is totally crazy. And then there's Nathan. Nathan's had a hard time this year. He's divorced and kind of bitter. But I think he'll like you." Peyton told Cali as they were driving towards Brooke's house. Just then the song on the radio ended.

"_What's up, Tree Hill? We have a new single from a local girl named, Haley James Keller. It's calle-"_ Peyton hit the power button and turned off the radio.

"Nathan's ex-wife." she said when she saw Cali give her a weird look.

"Oh." Cali said as they pulled up to white house with a red door.

"We're here!" Peyton said getting out of the car.

"Hey, P. Sawyer!" Brooke said answering the door.

"Hey, Brooke. This is my sister, Cali. Long story." she said not wanting to explain.

"Okay. Well, come in!" Brooke said getting the point.

Nathan Scott was sitting at his kitchen counter. He was looking through pictures from his childhood. _Stuff wasn't this complicated back then, _he thought.

_Ring, ring_

_Ring, ring_

"Hello?" Nathan said sounding unexcited.

"Nate, it's Brooke. We're having a 'Welcome To Tree Hill!' party for Peyton's sister. You in?" Brooke's voice was peppier than ever.

"Peyton has a sister?" he asked confused.

"Yeah. I haven't gotten all the details yet but I'll feel you in."

"Okay. I'll be there. 7 okay?" Nathan replied.

"Um, make it 8. Bring the booze! Love ya, bye!" she said fast.

"Hell, that girls full of energy." Nathan said as he hung up the phone.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" Tim Smith said as he walked into Brooke's kitchen.

"Who invited Dim?" Brooke asked. But she didn't get an answer. She looked radiant. She had on a black tank top and a denim mini. Her hair was in soft curls, half up and half down.

"Where's my girl?" Lucas asked walking into the kitchen. He had on khaki's and a blue striped button-up polo.

"Right here!" Brooke said kissing him.

"Hey, guys." Nathan said walking up and sitting on the counter.

"Hey, man." Lucas said slightly embarrassed.

"Where is this girl? I'm bored." Nathan said

"She's upstairs getting ready." Brooke said pouring herself a drink.

"You look great." Peyton said for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Okay, I'm ready." Cali said coming out of the bathroom in a pink polo shirt and a pair of jeans. Her hair was in low braided pigtails.

"Thank, God! Let's go." she said getting up from Brooke's bed. Peyton had her long curly hair back in a headband and jeans and a black beatles t-shirt on.

"Brooke, she's ready." Peyton said sticking her head in the kitchen

"Okay. Alright everyone! The moment you've been waiting for: Miss Cali Sawyer!" Brooke yelled from the top of a table.

Cali walked down Brooke's staircase and saw all eyes on her. Something she was not used to. She caught the eye of a cute guy sitting on the kitchen counter. He smiled. She blushed. He looked away. _Good job, Cali. Now he thinks you're an idiot. _She thought to herself.

Nathan saw the girl he assumed must be Cali.

"Wow." he said loud enough for Brooke to hear. She giggled but he didn't care. Cali was beautiful. He had to talk to her.

A/N: I'm going to make Brooke and Nathan best friends. And Brooke might have feelings for Nathan. I'm not sure yet. Next: the party. With a fun game of "spin the body".


End file.
